Secrets, Lies, and Where Demons Hide
by Min0rDetails
Summary: The Next Generation like you've never seen them before. Everyone has a secret, and in time, they will be revealed. With internal struggles leading to external conflicts, sometimes the most important and powerful things in life really are love and family. A possible new war looms on the horizon. Just remember, perfection is an illusion. It simply does not exist. (ScoRose)
1. It All Starts Here

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Just need to get a little closer… Almost there… Perfect! Rita Skeeter thought to herself as she watched the two blissfully unaware yet totally and undeniably in-love teenagers frolicking in the snow. Who would have known that a Malfoy and a Weasley would actual be secret friends?<p>

Rumor had it that they hated each other up until this year when they had been made Head Boy and Head Girl. Now it seemed that times had changed as she watched Rose dump a pile of cold snow down the back of Scorpius' jacket and Scorpius retaliate by tackling Rose to the snow.

Now was the perfect time. Scorpius was half on top of Rose whose long wavy hair was spread out behind her and damp from the snow. The look they were giving each other was priceless as well. Better snap the photo now before the moment is ruined, Rita thought as the camera flashed.

"What was that?" Rose asked as she sat up in alarm.

"What do you mean? I didn't see anything," Scorpius asked as he glanced around the clearing in confusion towards where Rose had been looking.

"I thought I saw something… It looked like a camera flash!" Rose exclaimed worriedly as she hastened to her feet.

"I think you're overreacting. You know that cameras are forbidden here after the incident that happened a few years ago," Scorpius said as he referred to the infamous "Potter Scandal" that had outed James and his boyfriend to the entire Wizarding World before he and his boyfriend had been ready to tell everyone. Since then cameras were strictly prohibited.

"Yeah… You're probably right. The snow must be playing tricks on my eyes," Rose said in an attempt to reassure herself.

"Besides, it is getting late, and we don't want to catch a chill. We should probably head in and get warmed up," Scorpius said as he led the way back.

* * *

><p>Rose was on her way to breakfast and the Ravenclaw table when she became acutely aware of the stares and whispering around her.<p>

After surreptitiously glancing at the Slytherin table where Scorpius was sitting with Al in a serious conversation, Rose decided to sit down and eat and try her best to pretend that people weren't openly staring at her.

As Rose piled her plate with food, she couldn't help but hear snippets of people's conversations around her. Hogwarts was a gossip mill.

"I can't believe they're dating! I didn't even know they were friends!"

"You know what they say about opposites; they always attract."

"I knew there was some hidden tension between them!"

"I bet they always ended their fights by making out once everyone left."

"I wonder what Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy will say now that the whole Wizarding World knows about their secret relationship?"

That last comment caused Rose to spit her orange juice out onto her plate of bacon and eggs as she turned to the source of the gossip.

"I'm sorry, but what did you say?" Rose asked as she tried not to panic.

"Oh, um… We weren't saying anything. We were just discussing the morning's paper," the girl said while smiling falsely at Rose.

"May I see that?" Rose asked as she all but snatched the paper out of the witch's hands.

**MALFOY AND WEASLEY SCANDAL THAT PUTS THE PREVIOUS POTTER SCANDAL TO SHAME. STAR CROSSED LOVERS AT HOGWARTS. THE SON OF EX-DEATH EATER DRACO MALFOY AND THE DAUGHTER OF CELEBRATED WAR HEROS RON WEASLEY AND HERMIONE GRANGER-WEASLEY: THE GREATEST LOVE STORY OF ALL TIMES WITH ACCOMPANYING IMAGES: **By Rita Skeeter

_Shit._

* * *

><p>Shit. Scorpius thought as Albus glared at him. An angry Albus Potter was truly a sight to behold. And it was something Scorpius never wanted to see nor think he ever would see in his lifetime.<p>

"How is it that my BEST FRIEND and my BEST COUSIN suddenly go from mortal enemies to best friends to lovers_without talking to me first_?" Al asked menacingly from his position beside Scorpius.

"Well, I wouldn't say we're lovers yet—" Scorpius attempted before being cut off by Al's raised hand and disgusted expression.

"Spare me the details please. I don't want to think of my best friend and cousin doing the deed if you don't mind. I'm more concerned with why I needed to find out via Rita Fucking Skeeter of all people?" Al questioned.

"Because at first we thought it was a fluke. There was no way people who had previously despised each other would ever end up with actual feelings for the other, but then it became real for us. The realness made it scary. I know the bad-blood between out families has eased up a bit over the years, but you know they wouldn't approve of me dating Rose. It wasn't something we wanted to end once everyone disapproved," Scorpius said somewhat bitterly as he glanced at the newspaper.

"Mate, look. You know that I love you both, so why the hell wouldn't I support you guys? Even Uncle Ron isn't as bad as he likes to think. He might be flabbergasted a bit, but he'd get over it. I mean, he was one of the most supportive of James after everything happened. I'm sure that knowing his daughter was in love with a Malfoy would be smooth sailing after the backlash our families received with James," Al said sadly as he remembered the day it had happened and how everyone had reacted.

"Really Al? Because then why does it look like both Rose and I are about to get the yelling of our lives?" Scorpius asked miserably as an owl dropped a steaming red envelope into his hands.

_Shit._

* * *

><p>Shit. Rose thought as she stared at the envelope that was smoking by the second. She probably had about 30 seconds to spare before it yelled out its contents to the entire Great Hall. Nope, scratch that.<p>

_**"Rose Nymphadora Weasley! What is this I hear about you and Malfoy? What did I tell you about the Malfoys? I thought I told you to stay away from them! And now I hear that you're dating one! DO YOU KNOW HOW ANGRY I AM? I JUST LOST 200 GALLEONS TO YOUR MOTHER AND AUNT GINNY BECAUSE OF THIS DAMNED ARTICLE! WHY COULDN'T YOU WAIT UNTIL AFTER GRADUATION? You better believe we will be having a serious conversation as soon as you get home for** **Christmas."** _

Rose just stared at the smoking remains of the letter in shock.

_Shit._

* * *

><p>Shit. Scorpius thought as his own letter burst open in front of him.<p>

_**"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! How dare you socialize with a Weasley! Do you not remember everything I told you about them? You were to keep to yourself and stay away! Now you're dating one? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I NOW HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER AND GRANDMOTHER TALK ABOUT GRANDBABIES AND WEDDINGS EVERY HOUR OF THE DAY. SCORPIUS HOW COULD YOU GET THIS CAPTURED BY THE NEWS? We're going to talk over the holidays."**_

Scorpius gaped at the smoking letter before exchanging a shocked glance at Al. GRANDBABIES? WEDDINGS? Mother and grandmum?

_Shit._


	2. Homeward Bound

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?" Rose moaned from behind her hands as the ever increasing knot in her stomach tightened considerably. She, Scorpius, and Albus were in a closed compartment hiding from the rest of her family, and the rest of Hogwarts, on their way back to King's Cross station for the start of break. She was terrified.<p>

"Rose, it will be fine. Our family is very supportive. And from the Howlers you two got, neither of your Dad's were particularly angry about you two being together, but more that it was the wrong time and that it was captured by Rita Skeeter. And I can't blame them about Skeeter. That blasted woman has a grudge against our family!" Albus said through a mouth full of chocolate frog.

"Albus, that's disgusting. Men never attempt to speak with food in their mouths," Scorpius said as he stared at Albus's nasty habit in disgust.

Albus's response was to just stick his chocolate covered tongue out at Scorpius and then take pleasure as the later gagged.

Rose rolled her eyes at her boys before steering the conversation back to the topic they had been discussing. "That's easy for you to say Albus. You're not the one who was interrogated by Lucy, Hugo, and Lily, and the rest of the Hogwarts population about the article, or made the bane of many jokes because of the Howlers. AND, you don't actually have to face our Dad's, but we do. That's actually pretty terrifying under any circumstances," Rose said pointedly.

"Uncle Ron? Scary? That has to be the most hilarious thing I've ever heard, especially coming from you Rose. You know you have your Dad wrapped around your little finger. And as for Mr. Malfoy? He's not as tough as he'd like to think either. He does wear bunny slippers around the Manor I'll have you know," Albus said triumphantly.

"How do you know about my Dad's slippers? Never mind, I don't think I want to know," Scorpius said with a shake of his head.

"But still, what are we going to do? This will be our first Christmas at the Burrow as a couple. The dynamic will change now that everyone knows," Rose said miserably. She remembered what it had been like when James had been outed. Everyone was cautious, and no one knew what to say or what to do. It was the worst Christmas Rose could remember, and James had wholeheartedly agreed with her when she had found him outside clearly drunk and miserable.

"Your situation is completely different than James's was and you know that Rose. You just worry too much. Trust that your family will be there for you," Albus said.

"Yes, trust them to be there for me like they were for James. We both know how well that went. Everyone tried so hard to be there that no one ended up being there at all. Christmas was terrible, and James felt that his family wasn't being his family and treating him the same. Sure, I'll take that type of 'being there,'" Rose said sarcastically.

"I admit that our family definitely wasn't the best it could have been, but given how it happened everyone tried their best! And we've only improved. James is_happy_ now Rose, and that was all anyone ever wanted. Sure, Uncle Percy may have preached, your Mom might have given everyone an awkward lecture, and Uncle George cracked a couple unintentionally insensitive jokes, but they tried. And that is really all you can ever ask for. We're still a family, and we are supportive. We just aren't perfect," Albus said with a shrug._  
><em>

Rose put on a smile for Albus's sake, but she knew that Albus hadn't experienced what James had first hand, and he hadn't been the one to first find out about James before he was outed or have to hold him while he was drunk and miserable. She had been there for most of it, and she knew how terrifying it was to feel like your family was against you and judging you even if they were trying their best to be supportive. Albus hadn't been in that position, but James had. And now she was in that same position with Scorpius, and Scorpius with his family. Even though he was playing it cool, she could tell he was nervous. Even if his parents and grandmother approved, his grandfather was a different matter entirely. That was a great fear for both of them even though Lucius was pretty senile at this point.

* * *

><p>"We'll be fine," Scorpius said as he placed a kiss on Rose's forehead.<p>

As Heads they had a duty to check to train once everyone else had gotten off to make sure all of the compartments were completely empty of both humans and belongings before getting off the train themselves. As they checked each compartment, they couldn't help but glance out the windows to see both of their families waiting for them to be done. The Weasleys and Potters were together and chatting, and Scorpius's parents were standing a bit away although Astoria would occasionally smile and wave at one of the Weasley women glancing over in their direction.

"Are you sure we'll be fine? I don't want any negative reactions from anyone to change how we feel about each other," Rose said nervously as they prepared to step onto the platform.

"Like anyone could change how I feel about you Rose," Scorpius said as he grabbed Rose's hand and stepped onto the platform.

They were immediately swarmed by their families. Rose was yanked from Scorpius's grasp as she was hugged by a multitude of Weasleys, and Scorpius soon found himself smothered in his mother's embrace.

"Mom! We are in public!" Scorpius said with his cheeks burning.

"I know, but I'm just so happy for you! My baby is all grown up and in love!" Astoria said as her eyes watered.

"Ignore your mother. She's only been like this for the last week!" Draco said with only a hint of crazy eyes that betrayed his outward appearance of disinterest.

"Ignore your father. A mother has every right to be proud of her son and happy that he's found love," Astoria said as she began to lead Scorpius away.

"Mom, let me say goodbye to Rose first," Scorpius said as he jogged over to the Weasleys. He was very proud of himself for not breaking down as he saw everyone openly staring at him. "Do you know where Rose is?" Scorpius asked since he didn't see her among the red, black, and blonde heads.

"You just missed her. James grabbed her and whisked her away saying they'd be back later. It wasn't a very good explanation," Albus said.

"Oh, thanks. I'll see you soon, alright?" Scorpius asked as he grinned his goodbye to Albus.

Scorpius sighed as he got to his mother and father.

"Is everything alright?" Draco asked concerned by his son's rapid change in demeanor.

"Everything is fine. Let's just go home," Scorpius said before disappearing with a pop.

After sharing a concerned glance, Draco and Astoria did the same.


	3. Tea with James

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"James! What the hell!" Rose said as soon as she had landed and the world had stopped spinning. Surprise apparation was never pleasant.<p>

"Calm down Rose. I just wanted to talk away from the family and make sure you're alright," James said as he took Rose's arm and dragged her out of the alley.

"Where are we though! You could at least warn a girl before you whisk her away," Rose said somewhat sarcastically.

"We're in Muggle London. I wanted to be somewhere where you wouldn't be hounded by reporters. We're not known here, so I figured it's safe," James said as he led them into a quaint and homey looking cafe.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" Rose asked as she and James were led to their table.

James just stared pointedly at her as they both sat down.

"Right, the article. How could I forget that," Rose deadpanned.

"Do you want to talk about it? You were there for me, so let me return the favor," James said after he ordered tea for them.

"But our situations are different. Albus mentioned that on the ride home," Rose said.

"Different scenario maybe, but the sentiments are the same," James said.

"I guess..." Rose began uncertainly.

"Do you remember when you first found out about me? What was that like for you?" James asked.

Rose pursed her lips as she recalled the memories from almost two years ago.

_Rose was doing her rounds as a new Prefect. She and her parents had been ecstatic when she had gotten the news. Rose had hoped that Albus had gotten the badge as well, but her hopes proved futile when she saw the Slytherin Quidditch Captain badge Albus had been showing off at their family dinner that night. That had meant that Scorpius was the Slytherin Prefect, and it was just her luck that she had gotten him for a patrol partner. She had no idea what James or Cordelia had been thinking with that one. Then again, maybe they hadn't been thinking since it appeared they only liked to snog one another everywhere they went..._

_Rose was shaken out of her musings by a muffled thud from inside a classroom she had just passed. With narrowed eyes, she tiptoed back towards the classroom._

_There was definitely someone in there, and they were most likely making out. As a Prefect, Rose had the awkward duty to barge in on the students, interrupt them in whatever condition she found them in, and then take off the appropriate points and report them to Headmistress McGonagall for being out after hours. _

_So Rose did just that. She swung open the door as obnoxiously as she could, interrupted the couple with a few sparks from her wand, and was about to say, "40 points from Gryffindor!" when she realized exactly who she had walked in on and interrupted. It was her cousin James, who was incidentally Head Boy, but it was not Cordelia who he had been making out with only moments before. From the looks of it, the other person was Damon Wood, the Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and a close friend to Coredlia, James, and Fred. It was hard to say who was the most shocked of the three._

_Confused, shocked, and mortified beyond belief, Rose did the only thing she knew to do in that moment. She ran._

"If I remember correctly, I ran away like a coward. There was a reason the Sorting Hat put me in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor," Rose said with a grimace.

"Oh you did run Rose. Faster than I thought you had in you. I'll have you know that I spent a good two hours trying to track you down, only to find you and Scorpius chatting like old pals on the tiny patch of roof on top of Trelawney's room that she still has no idea exists," James said.

Rose could only nod sheepishly because she had run away and hidden.

"By the way, you never did tell me everything you two talked about. Was it about me?" James asked.

"Not in the sense that I told him what I had seen before I got up there. I ran by him, and he had the audacity to follow," Rose said with a chuckle.

"Well, in his defense, Scorpius did always chase after you a bit. It was funny though because both of you were oblivious to that fact," James said with a wink.

"Was not! He only followed me because I ran by, and we only talked because I was in shock and didn't know what to do or what I was feeling. He helped me clam down enough to talk to you by the time you finally managed to find me," Rose said as she kicked James under the table.

"OW! And if I recall, you were the opposite of calm. You where cold and dismissive towards me, and in front of Scorpius no less," James said as he rubbed his shin.

"Yes, well, in my defense I had just walked in on my cousin making out with someone who wasn't his supposed girlfriend. I was a bit frazzled!" Rose said as she remembered her conversation with Scorpius that lead to the confrontation with James.

_Had Rose been in her right mind, she would have been kicking herself for openly sobbing into Scorpius Malfoy's chest. But that the present moment, she could really care less. She was tired, cold, and in shock over what she had just seen, and Scorpius had actually had some insightful things to say about family and drama. Being a Malfoy meant that he had seen it all, so he could at least try to emphasize. Rose doubted that what he had seen was exactly what she had just seen between James and Damon, but the sentiment of him trying to be nice instead of his usual prat self was a nice change indeed. If this was how Scorpius acted around Albus, then she might be able to see why they were best friends. Might. As in, if anyone ever asked her she would vehemently deny this night had even happened._

_Rose and Scorpius sprung apart as the trap door leading to Trelawney's classroom creaked open, and Rose furiously swiped at her eyes as James' head appeared in the door._

_"Rose! I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?" James questioned half angry and half concerned._

_Rose didn't answer, but Scorpius did._

_"From what Weasley told me, she had just experienced a shocking revelation. She didn't go into much detail, but she ran past me crying. I didn't know what happened so I followed. After yelling at me for a bit she calmed down enough to talk to me, and ended up crying. I'm more than willing to let you take over though," Scorpius said quickly. It's not that he hadn't enjoyed Rose's company, but he had wished that it had been under better circumstances than their current situation._

_"That's very, er, kind Malfoy. I will take it from here," James offered with what he hoped was a smile._

_Scorpius had tried to leave, but Rose's hand had shot up from where she was sitting and held fast to his robe._

_"Don't go. I don't want to be alone with James right now. In fact, I don't want to see him or hear him. You can stay, and he can leave," Rose said coldly._

_Scorpius and James had exchanged glances behind Rose's back._

_"Look Rose, you're obviously upset, but you wouldn't even tell me what was wrong aside from that it had something to do with your family. How can I help you when you wouldn't tell me what it is that's bothering you? James is your family. He can probably help more than I can," Scorpius said as he tried to pry Rose's hand off the front of his robe._

_"Well, since James is the problem, I don't see how he can be much help," Rose said. She still hadn't turned to look at James._

_Scorpius exchanged another glance with James who looked incredibly putout and conflicted._

_"Rose, if there is one thing I learned, holding grudges and not talking things through is the exact opposite of moving forward. Hell, you can even yell if that makes you feel better, but don't refuse to talk about it. Even when we're mad, we fight about it, get loud, get in each other's faces. We let the other know if we have a problem. It might not be the best way to go about things, but at least we communicate with each other. You don't even want to try with James," Scorpius said._

_Rose slowly removed her hand from the front of Scorpius's robe. He was right. There was no use ignoring the problem when it was literally staring at her._

_"Fine. Scorpius, you can go. And, um, thanks for holding me," Rose said as she looked at Scorpius and flushed deeply._

_"Oh, um, you're welcome Rose. I'll just be going now," Scorpius said as he tried to leave the room before his cheeks flushed. He almost succeeded, but James saw and openly stared at him anyways as he passed him on his way down the ladder. _

_Rose tried to mentally prepare herself as she heard James make his way towards her and then sit down next to her. But she didn't know what she wanted to say._

_After a few moments of silence, James decided to speak. "We really need to talk about this.I need to talk to someone in the family about this. I'm tired of keeping this a secret," James said, exhaustion evident in his voice._

_"Oh, I bet it was one hell of a secret to keep," Rose said coldly._

_James just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was best to let Rose have at him, and then try to talk to her. She was always a bit hotheaded like that._

_"Just yell at me already Rose. I know you want to," James said tiredly._

_"You want me to yell? Well, yelling implies that I'm mad, which I am, but that's not all that I am right now. I'm disappointed James. How could you do that to Cordelia? Your girlfriend? The one you went to such lengths to prove to the rest of the family was more than her last name and sometimes stuck-up and pretentious attitude? The one you've been with for almost a year and a half? I knew you were a flirt James, but I never pegged you as a cheater!" Rose said as she gesticulated madly._

_James only stared at Rose in shock. She was mad because she thought he had cheated, not that he had been with a boy?_

_"Rose, is the only reason you're mad and disappointed because you think I cheated on Cordelia?" James questioned._

_"Not think James, know. I saw you with my own two eyes, so don't try to deny it!" Rose said as her eyes flashed dangerously._

_"Rose, it's not what you think. I didn't cheat, or at least not in the traditional sense. Cordelia and I aren't really together!" James hurried to say because he could see that Rose had been about to interrupt._

_Rose just opened and shut her mouth in confusion. "What are you talking about James?" Rose finally managed through her confusion._

_"Cordelia and I are a couple to everyone, including our parents, but in reality we're interested and in love with other people," James explained._

_"But then why pretend for a year and a half if you love other people? James, do you realize how nonsensical that is?" Rose asked incredulously._

_"Maybe it would make sense to two people who love someone of the same sex," James replied quickly._

_James watched with bated breath as Rose's face worked through many emotions. Confusion, morphed into logic, and logic led the way to understanding. James could actually see exactly when Rose understood what had happened just by watching her face. _

_"So, you and Damon then? You're the real couple, and you and Cordelia are pretending to keep up appearances? Cordelia likes women?" Rose asked cautiously._

_"Yes, Cordelia is in a secret relationship with a witch she met the summer before sixth year. The witch goes to Beauxbatons," James supplied._

_"But why hide this James? You're usually so open with everything else," Rose questioned._

_"Because think of who both of us are Rose. James Sirius Potter, son of the Chosen One, grandson and doppelganger to James Potter I, constantly compared to him and expected to live up to his legacy, including his legacy with the ladies. Cordelia Nott, daughter to Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson, born into a family of extremely conservative people with little tolerance for anything outside of Pureblood society. They would disown Cordelia or worse if they found out. If they found out about me, my family's name would be dragged through the mud. This could spark something big, something this world hasn't encountered yet," James spat almost bitterly._

_Rose sat quietly for a few minutes as she took the time to process everything James had just said. He was gay and in love with Damon Wood. Cordelia Nott was in love with a witch from Beauxbatons. They were in a fake relationship together to protect themselves and their families. How was this fair to anyone exactly?_

_"James, I don't think this is fair. Not to you, to Damon, or to Cordelia. There has to be something, a better solution?" Rose asked almost desperate for her cousin's sake._

_"If we thought there was a better solution we would have tried to think of that. But Rose, the Wizarding World, while leaps ahead of the Muggle World in many cases, is extremely behind in other areas. This is one of those areas where we're incredibly behind," James said sadly._

_"Then we should work to change this then! You're family James, and I love you. I want you to be happy, and if you're happy with Damon then I'll be happy for you!" Rose said as she stood up and passion overtook her body._

_"Rose, not everyone is as open-minded and accepting as you. We can't force people to change their minds," James said._

_"So you don't want to even try? You just want to hide and pretend to be something you're not?" Rose retorted fiercely._

_"Not want, but have to Rose. It's a matter of safety. Please, you cannot tell anyone. I'm less worried about me than I am about Cordelia. Even though I don't love her romantically, we have bonded over some shared feelings. She's like a sister to me now. This isn't just my secret Rose, so please do not tell anyone," James both pleaded and warned as he stood up to stand in front of Rose._

_"You're right. Sorry. It's just, I want you happy James. And how can you be happy if you have to hide yourself? I wouldn't tell anyone because it's not my secret to tell, but you should tell people James. The family will understand," Rose said._

_"Will they Rose? I'm not so sure. I think they'd love me regardless, but that doesn't mean they'd understand. And I'm not ready to tell anyone Rose. Neither is Cordelia, and neither is Damon although he is the most ready of the three of us. And I am happy Rose. You know now, so it's not just me bearing this secret alone with Damon and Cordelia. It might not seem like much to you, but it means the world to me that you know and that you accept me," James said as he pulled Rose in for a bone-crushing hug._

_"Of course James. I'll always love and support you," Rose said as she hugged James back tightly._

"That was an interesting conversation," James said with a smile.

"And it led to many more in the future," Rose added with her own.

"But now let's talk about you. Are you feeling any of the emotions you felt when you first found out about me and Damon?" James asked.

"Well, I was angry with Skeeter, I was terrified when I saw the article, and now I'm just worried about the family's reaction. I know they're used to Scorpius as Albus' friend, but as my boyfriend? That changes up the dynamics. I don't want them to try so hard like they did with you," Rose said.

James nodded as he remembered the various reactions to the article that had come out about him a few years back, ironically around the same time the article about Rose and Scorpius had come out.

_James had been sitting at the Gryffindor table during breakfast with Cordelia and Fred. Damon was a bit of the way down sitting with some other members of the Quidditch team. Everything was progressing as normal. He and Cordelia were being the "perfect" couple and feeding each other breakfast as their classmates looked on with barely concealed envy at their relationship. All had been well until the morning paper had arrived. Then it had all gone to hell._

**JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, SON OF WAR HEROES HARRY JAMES POTTER AND GINERVA WEASLEY-POTTER IS GAY FOR DAMON WOOD, SON OF INTERNATIONAL QUIDDITCH PLAYERs OLVIER WOOD AND KATIE BELL-WOOD. FULL DETAILS AND IMAGES OF THEIR STEAMY MAKE-OUT SESSION BEHIND THE BLEACHERS INSIDE: **By Rita Skeeter

_James had felt his blood run cold, and he could feel Cordelia's hand tense under his before he ripped open the paper to come face to face with a giant version of himself kissing Damon behind the bleachers from a couple of days ago. But how did they get this image? They had been so sure they had been alone._

_James could feel the eyes of everyone on him in the Great Hall, and he couldn't help the flush that was rapidly forming across his face. When he dared to look up he made eye contact with Damon who looked nervous, then he looked at Cordelia who looked petrified. He looked to Fred, only to see Fred leaving the Great Hall at an angry and furious pace. He looked at Lily, Hugo, and Lucy who had a myriad of emotions across their faces. Then he looked to Albus at the Slytherin table who was sitting next to Scorpius. Both of them looked positively shocked. Finally he looked to Rose who was looking at him with such concern that he suddenly couldn't stand being in the Great Hall that was eerily silent since everyone seemed to be staring at him. So he did the only thing he knew how to do in that moment. He ran.  
><em>

"Did Hogwarts react to your article like they did mine? I'm guessing people were more shocked than disgusted," James said with a frown.

"It definitely wasn't as bad as how yours was, but they would not leave us alone. But we didn't have to deal with a tenth of what you did," Rose said sadly.

_The days leading up to break were terrible for James, Damon, and Cordelia. Fred would not talk to him, Hugo awkwardly avoided him, Albus looked at him as if he didn't know him, Lily took pity on him, Lucy tried to pretend nothing had happened, and Rose tried to make up for where everyone else was failing. If it hadn't been for Rose, James would have gone insane. And he probably had Scorpius to thank for keeping Rose sane. While the rest of his family tried to come to terms with this on their own and Rose tried to be there for him, Scorpius was there for her. He and Albus had resigned from the Quidditch team because they could not stand some of the homophobic remarks from the more conservative members, and Scorpius had even gotten in a duel to protect his name from being slandered too much._

_Cordelia had been made the laughing stock of the school now that there was hard evidence that James' affections lied with the other team, but James did take solace in the fact that at least her secret was safe and that she got to play the sympathetic ex-girlfriend. Damon had it almost as bad as him, but not nearly as bad. His mother and father had spoken up immediately in support of their son since they had known for over a year at that point, but his family had only been silent. James didn't know whether to take this as a good sign or a bad one, but he wasn't feeling too confident based on how his brother, sister, and cousins were treating him._

_James was slowly starting to despair, for he and Damon didn't dare try to go near each other in the present state, and he almost would have spiraled into a depression had the family meeting not been called. Rose had planned it, and the family that was left at Hogwarts was there, including Scorpius to Jame's pleasant surprise. _

_"We're here today because you've all been acting like assholes," Rose started off magnificently. "James is family. He's blood. We're a team, and right now you're all standing on the sidelines instead of participating. I can't believe you guys aren't trying to be there for him. It's been four days. I gave you four days to come to terms with this on your own before I forced you to see how idiotic you all are being," Rose said as her eyes flashed dangerously._

_"Four days isn't a lot of time Rose. It's not a lot of time to come to terms that my cousin, best friend, and almost brother is gay and that he didn't trust me enough to tell me. That's not a lot of time to get over everything I'm feeling in regards to him right now," Fred said as he ignored James' presence in the room._

_"It was never about trust you ass! I kept this a secret to protect all of you, not just myself. You see what they're writing every day about me, what they've started to write about some of you, about our parents! I didn't want that to happen, so I never told anyone. What I didn't expect was for you to be so bloody unsupportive!" James retorted as he forced Fred to turn around and look at him._

_"Supportive of what? The fact that you lied to every single member of your family? You never gave us the chance to support you because you thought you had to be the martyr and do this on your own! Well guess what, you were never alone. But you are now because we had no idea and had no idea that we had no idea. Were you really thinking about all of us, or were you thinking about yourself and pretending to know how we would feel and react?" Fred spat._

_And that's when James lost it. He punched Fred in the face, and then he got punched right back. Before he knew it they were on the floor trying to reach every available inch they could get. He wasn't sure who was winning, but they were pulled apart by Albus and Scorpius before the fight could be finished._

_James shook Scorpius off him as he wiped his nose clear of blood. He turned to see Fred nursing his right eye that would be blackened in the morning as Albus, Hugo, Lily, Lucy, and Rose all looked at him shocked. He was about to turn around and leave when Lily called out to him. "James, please stay," she pleaded._

_He could never ignore Lily, not even when she was younger. She was his baby sister, and she would always be that to him._

_"James, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do or what to say, so I didn't do or say anything. I should have tried better, but I didn't know how," Lily said as she flung herself into James arms and started to cry._

_"It's OK Lily. I forgive you," James said as he hugged her tightly._

_"Well, at least one of us does," Lily said between sniffs._

_"Albus?" James questioned as he looked at his brother who was standing in front of Fred in case he tried something again._

_"Why didn't you just tell me James? We're brothers. I know we sometimes get on each other's nerves, but this, this was something I'd want to know," Albus said as he shook his head sadly. James could tell he was more hurt then he was currently letting on._

_"I know. I wanted to tell you, but I guess I was scared," James said. He was relieved to see Fred's head jerk a bit. It meant he was listening._

_"But we're your family. You shouldn't have been scared," Albus said pointedly._

_"Really? Look at how you guys reacted! You pretty much ignored me these past four days. Rose was the only one there for me out of all of you. Are you telling me I really shouldn't have been scared?" James asked a bit incredulously._

_"No, you shouldn't have. You should have trusted us, like we would have trusted you to tell us the truth. You're right James. This isn't about just you, it's about all of us. It's about us as a family. I'm not blaming you for your decision because it must have been difficult to make, but you know us and who we are. We would have supported you no matter what. You should never have been outed like this, and we should have never found out from Rita Skeeter," Lucy said quietly._

_James nodded his head. He did understand why they were upset and hurt, but he felt that way as well. But it was better to get everything out in the open._

_"Hugo?" James asked._

_Hugo just shook his head. "I need more time James. Blimey, this is so much to process. Look, I love you regardless, but I don't understand. At least not right now. But I'm willing to try. I just need some time, alright?" Hugo asked as he pleaded with James to understand._

_James nodded solemnly. He guessed time was reasonable. It's not like Hugo was opposed to him, even if James did wish he would be immediately accepting._

_"Well, now that we have gotten some things out in the open, I'm hoping that everyone one of us, including those who need more time, will stand by James at the Christmas dinner this year," Rose said as she glared pointedly at her brother and Fred. "Oh, and Scorpius, you're also invited as my guest," Rose said as Scorpius' and Albus' eyes widened in surprise._

"I thought that the adult's reactions were a bit more embarrassing then the cousins'," Rose said as she winced at the memories.

"Oh yes. Nothing like Aunt Hermione giving me a lecture over Christmas dinner about how to have safe gay sex," James said with a shudder.

"Please don't remind me. I was dying, especially since Scorpius was sitting next to me that year," Rose said as she ran her hands down her face.

"But enough about me. I wanted to take you here to remind you that you're not alone. You always stood beside me, so I will stand beside you. I also wanted you to remember how even though it was awkward for some time, the family did come around to me, and they'll do that same for you," James said with a smile.

Rose smiled back at James. After everything he went through in his last year at Hogwarts, he came out stronger. He and Damon were still together and in love as ever, and they even had their own flat in Muggle London where they commuted to work every day.

"Thanks James, I really needed that," Rose said as they paid for their tea.

"Anytime Rose. And I mean that. But let's get you back to your house," James said as he led the way back to the alley to apparate.


	4. The Weasleys

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Rose braced herself for her family's inevitable reaction as soon as she felt her feet touch the ground and saw her living room appear before her eyes. Standing front and center was Ron Weasley, and he did not look particularly pleased. Rose could see her mother, who looked amused, and her brother Hugo, who looked annoyed, sitting on the couch behind her Dad. It was obvious Ron had been pacing while waiting for her and James to get back.<p>

"Hey Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Hugo. Thanks for letting me borrow Rose for forty-five minutes," James said cheerily.

"We didn't so much let you borrow her. You kind of whisked her away before we could say no," Ron replied with a half-grin.

"Yeah, well, you know me. I just have a way with the ladies," James said with an exaggerated wink.

"Yes, well now that Rose is home, Hermione and I would like to talk to her alone. It was nice seeing you James. You and Damon should come around for dinner sometime soon," Ron said as hinted that it was time for James to leave.

"Alright, point taken. Just go easy on her Uncle Ron," James said before apparating away.

Now Rose was left staring awkwardly at her family. Well, she was left staring at her father. Hermione and Hugo didn't seem to really mind.

"So...," Rose began awkwardly to break the tension.

"Well? Were you going to tell us about you and Scorpius?" Ron questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Eventually yes, but given our family history, we wanted to break the news with care. Rita Skeeter did so with the exact opposite of care," Rose said bitterly.

"Don't worry Rose. We're well familiar with that woman. I can't believe she's still active, and at her age. You best believe she will regret doing this now that she's targeted both you and James. Reputations be damned. She's pushed this family far enough," Hermione threatened.

"Yes, well, aside from Skeeter, when exactly did you too get together? The last I heard you weren't even close friends, but more people who liked each other because they had responsibilities together," Ron said.

"Well, it honestly started the night I found out James was gay. It was a shock, and Scorpius was there to kind of help me get through that before I talked to James. After that it was awkward, but we shared something together that night, and it couldn't be reversed. I couldn't go back to disliking him once I saw that side of him, and he saw me at one of my worst times. And I feel like he felt the same. We tried being nicer to each other, and it just ended up working," Rose replied honestly.

"Yes, but when did it move from friends to a couple," Ron said as he pulled a face on the word couple.

"Well, Albus was thrilled. We became actual friends after Easter break, and we were able to do things together instead of Albus trying to split his time between us evenly. In 6th year Scorpius started dating another girl, and I got really jealous. I think that was when I realized I had romantic feelings for him. We didn't get together until October of 7th year. Being Heads and in the same classes just brought us together. It was natural, at least on my part," Rose said.

"October... Damn, I was way off. I didn't think you guys would realized you were attracted to each other until after graduation! I'm sorry Rose, but your mother's brains coupled with my occasional obtuseness makes for a lethal combination. Plus, I took into account Scorpius being more prideful than he's ever been. But that was my fault for imposing some of his father's less fine characteristics on him...," Ron said as he pouted over the money he lost.

"I for one, predicted this almost from the start, Rose. Call it a mother's intuition, but I could sense that there was always some hidden tension between you and Scorpius. I figured that since your father instilled this irrational need to beat Scorpius at every test from such a young age, that you would take that to heart for at least the four first years of school. I figured that you would become friends on your own, or that Albus would snap so badly that you would be forced to like each other to get back in his good graces. However, I also guessed to soon. I thought you'd be a couple before the start of 7th year. I also lost money," Hermione said.

"This is just brilliant. I thought you'd be mad or wigged out, but no, you all bet one me! Not only that, but you alerted the entire school that you bet one me! To think I was actually nervous! How many more people in the family were in on this bet? Hugo? Did you bet?" Rose asked as she threw her hands in the air.

"Well, the cousin and adult pool are separate. No offense Rose, but I bet that you wouldn't get with Scorpius and that you'd remain single until you were thirty," Hugo said with an indifferent shrug as Rose just stared at him appalled.

"THIRTY? You thought I wouldn't get with anyone until I was thirty?" Rose managed.

"Jeez, Rose. Don't let Lily hear your appalled and incredulous tone. She'd go off on one of her rants about the modern and progressive woman while simultaneously trying to talk over anything you try to say. And I didn't say thirty because I didn't think you'd be able to get a guy or anything like that. Even though I'm your brother, I have eyes, Rose. I know you're beautiful and that most guys think so. Hell, they think that about all the females in our family. Well, maybe except for Dominique. But then again, she never really seemed to care about any guy's opinions besides Teddy... But I don't know Rose. I said thirty because you're so goal-oriented. I didn't think you'd want a guy until you had your career under you or something." Hugo finished lamely.

Rose's stance softened a bit at Hugo's comments. She could see why Hugo thought that way, even if she didn't see herself quite in that light. "Well, I am goal-oriented, but that doesn't mean that I'm incapable of having a career and a relationship at the same time. Lily's rants do have a point Hugo. Perhaps you should listen to them sometimes," Rose said.

"I do listen, but it's to the point where it's the same thing over again. And it has to be over everything. She'll interrupt teachers in class, she'll butt in on conversations between people, and don't get me started on the fliers! You had to confiscate those!" Hugo said.

"Yes, well, Lily's intentions are good. She is just going about it a bit extremely," Rose said.

"If you mean chopping off her hair, and wearing T-shirts with the slogan 'Ban the Bra' on them, then I know what you mean," Ron suddenly said.

"Ron, we talked about this. Lily's recent hair and wardrobe change has been a sensitive topic at the Potter household. It would be better to not talk about it or bring it up. Besides, there is nothing wrong with a woman having shorter hair," Hermione chided.

"I know that Hermione. Dominique always had short hair, and preferred it styled like a boy's, to Fluer's dismay. But Lily cut her hair by herself. I think that's what weirded Harry out and made Gin so mad. It was just random. Ginny arrived home to find Lily's previously long hair stuck in the kitchen drain. Don't tell me you wouldn't be mad either," Ron said pointedly.

"I would be mad, but I do think they might be overreacting a bit. But then again, Lily's recent changes have attracted a ton of media attention that they didn't want after what happened with James... Who knows Rose! Maybe your article will give the Potters a bit of a break!" Hermione said.

"Of course. If you can't get a Potter, catch a Weasel. That seems to be the media's top priority. Making our lives hell," Rose grumbled.

"And don't forget, Rose. Teddy and Vic were the first to be swarmed by the media both for their births and James's obnoxiously loud relationship reveal your first day on the platform. There just so happened to be a reporter standing behind him when he said that. After that they became even more obsessed with us and our lives. Teddy and Vic's engagement threw the entire media for a loop, as did Dominique running away almost immediately after..." Hugo said as Hermione interrupted.

"Hugo! You know we do not talk about Dominique running away. That subject is even more taboo in this family than Lily's newest changes!" Hermione hissed.

"We still talk about her as if she didn't immediately run away after graduation and finding out that Teddy and Vic were getting married. I can't be the only one who thought that wasn't just a coincidence! We haven't heard more than a few words every year telling us she's alive for, I don't know, the past four or so years," Hugo said darkly.

"Trust us, Hugo. We're all aware that Dominique hasn't been with us for a few years now, but it is still something that greatly upsets Bill, Fleur, Vic, and Louis. It's best to just leave it alone," Hermione said.

"Yes, let's pretend that Dominique never ran away. That's going to solve everything," Hugo spat with an eye roll.

"We're not trying to solve anything, Hugo. Dominique ran away, and we have no idea why. She didn't tell Vic or Teddy, and she was closest to them. We can't solve anything, but that doesn't mean that we need to keep reopening old wounds. She might come back, but she might not. But for us, time doesn't stop. We can choose to focus on the fact that she isn't with us every Christmas, or we can talk as if she is just not in the room. What would you prefer we do? Hermione asked rhetorically.

"Why don't we make pizzas and watch a film tonight? I think that this conversation has taken a turn for some darker topics that we don't need to be talking about on our children's first night back," Ron said a bit pointedly to Hermione.

"Right, you're absolutely right, Ron. Tonight isn't a night to lecture. We're happy you're home. Let's make pizzas. You guys can choose the movie," Hermione said.

"So you're not mad that Scorpius and I are together? And I'm being serious," Rose said.

"Of course not. You're my daughter. I just want what's best for you. If that's Scorpius, then so be it. I'd feel the need to give him the stern father warning, but I trust that you'd more than take care of him yourself if he ever hurt you. You do have your mother's brains after all," Ron said with a wink as he went to turn the oven on.

"As I said, I saw this from the beginning. I have nothing against Scorpius as Albus's friend or your boyfriend," Hermione said as she went to join Ron in the kitchen.

"I could care less really. I'm just a bit miffed that I'm out of the running," Hugo told the movie bin he was currently digging through.

Rose just rolled her eyes before smiling and joining Hugo on the floor. Her family could be a bit crazy at times, but she loved them nonetheless.


	5. The Malfoys

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Draco, Astoria, and Scorpius arrived in the parlor of Malfoy Manor with a pop.<p>

Scorpius blinked a few times in order to let his eyes get adjusted to the aftermath of apparation. The sight he saw was even more beautiful than previous years. The Manor was decked out in red, gold, silver, green, blue, and bronze. Everywhere one looked was a bigger, better, and brighter decoration. Scorpius wondered if they had gone all put because they all knew that this might be his last Christmas living at home.

"Welcome home darling. Missy will take your trunks to your must be starving. We've been cooking up a storm. All of your favorite foods now that you're home," Astoria said as she led the family of three to the renovated dining room.

Scorpius and Draco followed behind silently and took their places on either side of Astoria.

"We certainly have alot to talk about, don't we?" Astoria asked both of her boys pointedly.

"All we've been doing for the past few weeks has been talking about this," Draco said with an ill conceived weariness and annoyance in his voice.

"Be that as it may, we have yet to discuss this with Scorpius. You might have a tenuous relationship with that Skeeter woman, but I'd rather hear the truth from our son," Astoria said as she empathized her distatse for the woman.

"I mean, what is there to tell? Rose and I are together," Scorpius said with a shrug. To him, Rita Skeeter had pretty much summed up with his change in relationship with Rose.

Draco and Astoria exchanged an unreadable look before Draco turned to address his son. "Despite the Malfoy family having an extreme penchant for being secretive and withholding information, even from each other, that son was an embarrassment for our ability to remain cool under fire," Draco said as Scorpius smiled sheepishly.

"I believe what your father meant to say, is that we thought there would be more to the story. More buildup, more romance, more something. A romance hastily thrown together with no buildup is not a way to start nor end a story," Astoria said as she sipped on her wine.

"Well, there is much that I can't tell you simply because it is not my place to breach their confidentiality. As Malfoys, we should be able to respect another person's right to their secrets," Scorpius said as he cut his food.

"He does have a point Astoria," Draco said to appease his clearly frustrated wife.

"Yes, well I am his mother. I should be entitled to know what's going on in my son's life," Astoria said she she stabbed at her plate.

"Mom, there really isn't much to tell. Rose and I started off on the wrong foot, but because we were both best friends with Albus, we were around each other for many years. In fifth year we started to see each other in a different light after being placed in a tough situation. We became actual friends, and that built upon itself into what we have now, Scorpius said.

" And how did Albus take that?" Draco asked conversationally.

"I think he took it pretty well considering he found out the same way you guys did. But then again, it's hard to tell with Albus. He's more secretive and introverted than the Malfoys," Scorpius said with a frown. Despite being best friends for seven years, there was still so much that Scorpius felt hedidn't know about Albus, and Scorpius didn't like that fact.

"Do you think she's the one? If you love her, why not get married as soon as possible? Your grandmother and I would love to see a grandchild and great grandchild," Astoria hinted unsubtly.

"Mother!" Scorpius exclaimed at the same time Draco barked out, "Astoria!"

"What? You act as if the mere idea of babies is a crime! I know how you feel about the baby process Darco, and Scorpius, I know I taught you better. Babies and sex are a completely natural part of life and healthy and loving relationships," Astoria said.

"Yes, but not at the dinner table. Besides, Scorpius is only seventeen," Draco said feeling panicked for his son.

"Yes mother. I really don't want to be thinking about children. I'd much rather pass my NEWTs and not mess up buying Rose a Christmas gift this year," Scorpius said as he pushed his plate away rather suddenly.

"I know darlings. I was just kidding. You should have seem the looks on your faces," Astoria said as she began to giggle uncontrollably, and in a manner a Pureblooded lady never would.

"But, you were going right along with my mother this entire time. Wedding plans, babies, tapestries," Draco said as he counted off the conversations he was forced to sit through.

"Yes darling, but you know that your mother is getting old. The war took a tole on her, and with your father clinging onto his old ways. I thought I could at least go along with her hopes to give her some comfort. If imaging her grandchild finding love and happiness brings her happiness, then who am I to deny her that when it's what I want for Scorpius as well? Granted, I want him to make the decisions for himself, and would prefer he doesn't start a family immediately after graduation. There is a lot of responsibility that comes with a family," Astoria said as the conversation began to turn into a lecture.

"But why bring it up now? Mother is upstairs in her room," Draco questioned.

"Because I love to make your squirm darling. It's one of my many talents," Astoria said as she winked at Draco.

"Aaaand, that's my cue to leave. I'd rather hand out with grandfather at this point," Scorpius said as he hurried from the room with a slightly queasy expression on his face as his mother's giggles chased him down the hall.


	6. Christmas Pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>This had to be the worst Christmas dinner in the history of Weasley Christmas dinners. There really was no other way to describe it other than absolutely horrible. Rose slunk further down in her seat in embarrassment while her loud and noisy family began their embarrassing habit of sticking their noses where they didn't belong.<p>

"So Scorpius, tell us how you managed to convince our Rosebud here to go out with you," Charlie asked gruffly, crossing his arms so his muscles bulged dangerously.

"There really wasn't much to it really. Rose and I grew close in 5th year due to some, er, extenuating circumstances. We were friends soon after. I guess it just grew from friendship into something more," Scorpius supplied calmly. That was good. He could be calm for the both of them.

"Hopefully they're having safe-sex. There is nothing worse than an unplanned teenage pregnancy," Percy said haughtily as he pushed his glasses further up his nose and scowled into his mashed potatoes. Molly visibly tensed at her father's words, unbeknownst to Percy and the rest of the room as everyone was focused on Scorpius.

"UNCLE PERCY!" Rose screeched as her face glowed bright red in embarrassment. Scorpius had choked on his latest bite of food while Albus tried to be helpful by thumping him on the back, hard. That only served in dislodging what was caught in Scorpius's throat and projecting it onto her father's purple face.

"NO. NO SEX. I DRAW THE LINE AT SEX. THERE WILL BE NO SEX EVER FOR YOU ROSE. AND YOU, BACK I TELL YOU! YOU WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH MY DAUGHTER!" Ron bellowed as mashed potatoes flew out of his mouth towards Scorpius, who was trying to cower behind Albus.

"RONALD! OUR DAUGHTER IS GOING TO BE EIGHTEEN BEFORE THE SCHOOL YEAR IS OVER. SHE CAN BLOODY WELL HAVE SEX IF SHE'D LIKE TO HAVE SEX!" Hermione yelled as she tried to talk over her husbands incoherent threats of disembowelment and other such injuries.

"I thought you said they were fine with us dating," Scorpius hissed to Rose, who had gone back to sinking low in her seat.

"Dating is fine, but I don't think my Dad realized that dating might lead to well, you know! If Uncle Percy hadn't brought it up they wouldn't have yelled, and they wouldn't still be fighting," Rose said as she chanced a glance over the top of the table to where her parents were having one of their loud debates. At the dinner table, in front of everyone, no less.

A loud bang broke apart the arguing couple, and it caused everyone to jump in their seats. Rose hit her head on the underside of the table in her haste to see what had made that noise. She groaned when she saw that her dear cousin James was the source. Hopefully he was in his help, not hinder, mode.

"Will you all just calm down! This is Christmas dinner for Merlin's sake. Some of us are trying to eat, and we really do not need to be having an interrogation or a lovely conversation about sex at the dinner table," James started as Ron blanched once he was reminded about sex. "Furthermore, you guys are acting almost as bad as you did when you first found out I was gay! Why is it so shocking that Scorpius and Rose got together? I was calling this since the moment he and Albus became friends," James said a bit boastfully as Lily, Albus, Rose, and Scorpius all rolled their eyes at his blatant lie.

"Please, you were as shocked as everyone else. You just took it the best out of everyone. If you were really so observant you wouldn't have been shocked to find out about Teddy and Vic all of those years ago," Rose said as she stuck her tongue out at James.

"Rose, please. I am trying to help. You don't shoot the person that's trying to help you," James said as he stuck his tongue out right back,

"Well, you're doing a poor job of helping. How about this: 'Our bodies, our rules. We can choose to have sex whenever and however we wish!'" Lily said as she glared around the table to make sure no one contradicted her.

"That's the spirit!" Louis said with an exaggerated wink. He was notorious for his taste in fashion, and his taste in women. He had a new bird every month.

"Can we please not talk about mine or Scorpius's sex life? That is something that first and foremost, is none of your concern or business, but it is also a private affair! If Scorpius and I decide to have sex, then it will be our decision not influenced by any of you!" Rose said as her nostrils flared dangerously from anger.

"And you just told everyone that you guys weren't having sex," Albus said helpfully. His help earned him a smack from Rose and a glare from Scorpius.

"Good. As I said before, there will be no sex-" Ron started, only to be shut up by simultaneous kicks to the shin from his wife and daughter.

"Well, now that our family is talking about sex, I think that now would be as good a time as any to share our news," Teddy started to fill in the tense silence.

"Besides, we think that Scorpius has been tortured enough," Victoire said kindly as she threw Scorpius a knowing smile. She had watched Teddy go through something similar when she was in her 7th year. She could emphasize with the embarrassed and frustrated couple a ways down the table from her.

"What news is this?" Arthur asked from his position at the head of the table.

"Well, we're pregnant! Actually, to be technical, it's Vic whose pregnant. I just, um, yes we're pregnant," Teddy finished as his wife shook her head to tell him to shut up. She didn't need her father to think too much into how Teddy managed to help in the months and years leading up to their pregnancy. It was best he be in the dark so he could pretend his daughter and sex never coexisted peacefully.

"A GREAT-GRANDCHILD! OH COME HERE YOU TWO!" Nana Weasley said as she rushed around the table to embrace the expecting couple. She had been unusually silent for the duration of dinner, and had even held her tongue during Ron's earlier eruption.

Rose scowled as she noticed the difference in reception, but then pasted a happy and congratulatory smile on her face as she caught Victoire's eye from down the table. She could be happy for her cousin. It was a baby after all, and it was their first baby at that.

"A baby! How do you feel Pops!" Charlie asked as he laughed uproariously and slapped a stunned Bill on the back.

"Oh, we will need to start planning the baby shower!" Fluer said excitedly. Her accent had all but disappeared.

The room was soon filled with the sound of congratulations and laughter as everyone went to offer their congratulations. George set off a few fireworks as Fred opened a bottle of champagne to consume. Instead of passing the bottle around, he opted to chug it straight from the bottle, to Rose's disgust and dismay.

"Remind me to thank my cousin later for taking the attention off of us," Scorpius said as he leaned over to whisper to Rose.

"Don't you mean my cousin?" Rose asked confused, Fred's apparent love of drinking and subsequent ease at doing so promptly forgotten.

"No. Well, I guess Teddy is your cousin by marriage. But Teddy is my cousin by blood," Scorpius said as Rose nodded in understanding.

"Hey you two! Stop whispering like lovesick fools and get over here!" Roxanne said as she grabbed Rose and Scorpius by the arms and lead them into the sitting room where everyone was congregated to continue offering congratulations.

"Have you seen Molly? Hugo and I have been looking everywhere for her," Lucy said as she came up with Hugo.

"No, she was just at dinner, wasn't she?" Rose questioned as she looked towards Scorpius for confirmation. Scorpius just shrugged. He couldn't remember.

"Well, hopefully she turns up soon. Dad will freak out if he notices she's not here to offer the appropriate sentiments towards this most pleasant news," Lucy said with an eye roll and a spot on imitation of her father's pompous mannerisms. "I've got Lily and Albus distracting him for now. Hugo and I will keep looking. Please let me know if you find her," Lucy finished before she and Hugo squeezed past them. Rose could just make out Albus's messy hair and Lily's short red hair through the crowd of various family members.

"What is that about? I thought Molly was the more responsible of the two?" Scorpius asked confused.

Rose could only shrug helplessly before Fred once again caught her eye. He was drunk, and on Christmas Day as well. This would not be good.

"Scorpius, I'll be right back. I just need to talk to Fred," Rose said as she scampered off before Scorpius could beg her to not leave him alone.

Rose managed to catch up with Fred before others noticed his odd behavior. After making eye contact with James, who nodded and excused himself from Damon's presence, they managed to turn him around and march him towards the pantry together without causing a huge scene.

"Le go of m," Fred slurred magnificently as he swiped at the area left of both of them.

"Good catch, Rose. Nana would go on a spree if she knew he was drunk," James whispered to Rose as Fred started feeling his way around the pantry, tripping over some cans on the ground in his inebriated state.

"Why is he drunk again? I thought he had gotten sober? He did go to rehab, right?" Rose asked concerned for her cousin's health.

"I thought he did, but then again, we haven't been close since, you know," James trailed off sadly.

"It was right around then that he started acting up and getting violent though, now that I remember. What happened that caused this?" Rose asked as she indicated towards the sad picture that was Fred. He had seemed to give up trying to escape, and had decided to instead roll into a pitiful ball on the pantry floor.

"I don't know. He wouldn't talk to anyone. I know Uncle George and Aunt Angelina are worried. Roxy is too, but she tries to make up for Fred by being extra happy. I should go and get him a Sober-Up Potion before someone comes looking for something and sees him like this. Can you watch him by yourself for a couple minutes? I just need to apparate to my flat. I'll be back soon," James said as Rose nodded to let him know she would be fine alone with Fred.

With a nod and a pop, James was gone. Rose was alone with Fred, who was whimpering a bit miserably. Rose crouched down to Fred's level, and moved his wild hair away from his dark skin. He was the one who took the most after his mother in terms of skin color, while Roxy was a bit lighter. Fred however had gotten the traditional Weasley hair coloring while Roxanne got her mother's dark tresses. It made for an interesting combination, and it was one Rose wasn't sure Fred was proud to possess. He never did like to feel different, and his looks were a sore spot for him, despite the family not caring one whit about how he looked.

"Fred, can you hear me?" Rose asked quietly as she stroked her cousin's head.

All she got in response was another whimper, before the door opened in a rush. Rose hoped to see James, but instead came face to face with Roxanne, who was looking at Fred with a mixed expression of disappointment and resignation.

"I was hoping it was Molly in here for whatever reason once I saw the light on, but I guess this pantry is already taken," Roxanne said uncharacteristically sad, before she closed the door with a tiny click. Rose had wanted to call her back, but she wouldn't know what to say. There wasn't much she could say when she didn't even know what was going on with Fred herself. He was an enigma, and he had been ever since James had been outed by Skeeter.

Rose just sat stroking Fred's head for another few minutes until the door opened yet again. This time, it was James who entered.

"Sorry that took so long. I thought Damon and I had some left in our flat from our last party, but apparently we used them all. I had to apparate to the store for more," James said slightly out of breath. Rose just gave him a weak half smile. She wasn't feeling too happy with how Christmas was going so far.

"Give me the potion. I have his head on my lap. I should be able to just pour it down his throat," Rose said as James handed her the potion.

Rose took the potion and then promptly poured it down Fred's throat while James held his shoulders up so he could swallow without choking.

The potion took effect right away. Fred sat up quickly and disoriented. His eyes slowly showed recognition upon seeing Rose's concerned face, but they soon turned to anger upon seeing James. "What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that I wanted you to leave me alone," Fred hissed dangerously.

"I'm here because you got drunk. I thought you went to rehab?" James asked a bit angrily at Fred's vitriolic response to his presence.

"You don't know shit about me, nor do I think you care. Once again, leave me the hell alone. I don't need your help. Same goes for you too, Rose," Fred spat as he stood up and shook himself off. "If you both care about me, you'll leave me alone next time," Fred said before stepping out of the pantry and slamming the door shut.

Rose and James just exchanged worried glances. What was happening to their family?


End file.
